Les risques du métier
by Laya Jackson
Summary: Version parallèle de Laya Laya a terminé Poudlard depuis quelques années. Elle vit à Londres avec Sirius, non loin du quartier où vivent James et Lily. Les garçons sont devenus Aurors. Et ce soir, ils ont une mission délicate.


Sirius but une longue gorgée de café chaud, l'humeur maussade. Il adorait son métier d'Auror, là n'était pas la question. Chaque jour apportait son lot de dangers, de découvertes et d'avancées. Mais voilà, il avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas être de service en soirée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas tant pour lui, mais surtout pour sa Panthère personnelle. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était prodigieusement agacée de le voir partir alors qu'elle rentrait juste de ses répétitions de danse. Seulement ce soir, les Mangemorts préparaient une attaque d'envergure. Fol Œil avait tenu à mobiliser le maximum d'hommes. Sirius avait encore en tête la lueur de crainte dans les yeux de Laya quand il lui avait expliqué. Crainte pour lui, comme toujours.

Une grande silhouette bien connue le contourna et se planta face à lui. L'Auror Black leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il avait la même mine renfrognée que lui. Lui aussi n'appréciait guère de laisser Lily seule en de tels moments.

Aux pieds, Patmol ! Réunion au sommet pour les instructions du soir dans le box de Maugrey.

Sirius acquiesça et le suivit. Les consignes auraient sûrement le mérite de le distraire de son amertume.

Laya s'était couchée très tard ce soir. Elle était lasse de sentir ce petit pincement à l'estomac quand elle se couchait seule dans le grand lit, aussi elle préférait en retarder le moment. Peut-être avait-elle même le vague espoir d'attendre assez longtemps pour voir Sirius rentrer. Une conversation avec sa mère par cheminées interposées, un bon livre…. Le petit pincement se fit sentir quand elle s'alita et passa. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et demie. Quand elle rouvrirait les yeux, Sirius serait pelotonné contre elle, bien au chaud. Cette pensée l'aida à s'endormir.

« Messieurs, je vais vous répartir en quatre équipes. Vous patrouillerez dans les secteurs de Harrisson's Garden, Piccadilly Avenue, West End et Satchmore Road. Déguisement civil, les Mangemorts s'attendent sûrement à nous voir. Nos informations n'étant toujours pas confirmées, il pourra vous être demandé de changer de secteur dans la soirée…. »

Maugrey pointait différents endroits d'une carte de Londres à l'aide d'une longue baguette de noisetier. Sirius planifiait dans sa tête les différentes étapes de sa mission. D'un discret regard en biais, il voyait que, de son côté, James prenait mentalement des notes. Il avait eu raison : la mise au point précédant la mission vidait la tête des préoccupations personnelles.

Deux heures trente du matin. Etendue de tout son long dans le lit, Laya était réveillée depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il était agaçant de constater que son homme n'était toujours pas là à cette heure-ci, même si elle savait que c'était tout à fait normal. Elle se redressa en position assise et se passa doucement une main sur le front pour ramener un pan de sa longue crinière noire derrière ses oreilles. Se remettre à lire ? La motivation lui manquait. Qu'il était assommant de n'avoir ni envie de dormir, ni de rien d'autre ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain adjacente sans allumer la lumière. Depuis toujours, elle avait cette faculté de voir parfaitement dans l'obscurité. Toutefois, elle actionna l'interrupteur de la pièce. Elle se versa un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle savoura longuement. Elle se sentait d'humeur pensive, sans trop savoir à quoi. Son regard doré glissa doucement vers quelques tiges qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Communément appelée « fils d'or », cette plante, une fois infusée, constituait un contraceptif très efficace. D'un geste automatique, elle ouvrit la porte vitrée de l'armoire qui lui faisait face, faisant glisser hors de vue son reflet, et déposa la poignée de tiges avec d'autres. Elle venait juste de décider…. Elle n'en prendrait plus. Avec Sirius, ils essayeraient ensemble.

Dès leur admission chez les Aurors, Sirius et James s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas utiliser leur forme animale dans le cadre professionnel. Ils étaient Animagus non déclarés. Dans le milieu du Ministère, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu. Aussi, ils arpentaient ce soir le quartier de West End vêtus en jean, chemise et blouson. Deux bons amis moldus se raccompagnant après le pub.

Je me sens inquiet pour Lily. Voldemort a prévu ce soir une attaque ciblée. S'il s'en prend aux Aurors en attaquant leurs proches, il risque en effet de sacrément nous affaiblir.

Vous êtes protégés par le Serment Inviolable, les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas voir votre maison. Et… au risque de te sembler égoïste, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour nous et les filles qu'il faille s'inquiéter le plus…

James saisit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis plusieurs semaines, leur collègue Ashcroft recevait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des lettres de menaces. Ashcroft était d'une efficacité redoutable dans son travail. Jamais un détail mis de côté, une conscience professionnelle exemplaire, une intelligence, une ruse et une sagacité qui leur avait permis bien des fois de trouver le sens de tel ou tel code employé par leurs ennemis. Ashcroft était un élément très précieux pour les Aurors. Et Ashcroft venait d'être papa récemment… Un matin, il avait trouvé dans son courrier une courte lettre, l'engageant à profiter de son bonheur qui pourrait être bien éphémère. Des allusions sibyllines envers sa femme et sa fille rendaient le message de plus en plus clair. Deux jours auparavant, il avait reçu dans un paquet trois miniatures en bois de cercueils noirs. Le troisième modèle était visiblement destiné à un enfant.

Sirius secoua lentement la tête. Quelle période atroce… Il avait bien pensé à envoyer Laya hors de l'Angleterre, mais n'avait finalement rien fait. Tout d'abord, ici ou ailleurs, la menace serait toujours autant présente. Et puis, il savait qu'il ne supporterait que difficilement de ne plus la voir, de ne plus vérifier chaque soir qu'elle continuait ses activités de son côté. Il eut un pâle sourire en imaginant de toute manière le scandale qu'elle ferait si il osait émettre l'hypothèse de ne pas venir avec elle.

Laya fixait des yeux les tiges à moitié sèches sur cette petite étagère. Doucement, elle referma la porte vitrée de la petite armoire. Son reflet glissa à nouveau bien en face d'elle. Elle se tira un peu la paupière inférieure en s'approchant. Demain, elle aurait des cernes. Elle se recula en reprenant sa position initiale pour observer le tout. Plus jeune, elle pensait qu'elle remarquerait qu'elle grandissait. Mais ce n'était que ce soir qu'elle voyait que, de la fillette de 11 ans à la jeune femme de 19, son visage était devenu plus ovale, ses yeux s'étaient à peine étirés horizontalement, ses traits s'étaient affinés. Durant 8 ans, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais su voir ces changements progressifs. La perspective d'être à présent une adulte n'avait pas grand-chose de réjouissant pour elle…

Elle redressa soudain la tête, voyant derrière son épaule une grande silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape noire, dans l'encadrure de la porte derrière elle. L'avait-il observé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de bains ? L'avait-il suivie depuis qu'elle s'était levée de son lit ? Ses lèvres étaient prêtes à sourire et à former « Tu rentres moins tard que d'habitude, ce soir. ».

West End était agréablement calme. Au début de leur formation, les deux jeunes hommes en auraient profité pour en faire plusieurs fois le tour, sous prétexte de patrouiller, mais surtout pour deviser de tout et rien. Mais au bout de 3 ans, les réflexes venaient vite. Ce n'était plus de la tranquillité, dans cette rue.

Anormalement calme.

James acquiesça. L'attaque des Mangemorts avait été soigneusement étudiée par le bureau des Aurors. Maugrey ne les aurait pas envoyé dans un quartier où il savait que rien ne se passerait. La cabine téléphonique qu'ils venaient de dépasser se mit à sonner d'un tintement enroué. James rebroussa chemin pour aller décrocher tandis que son ami se tenait derrière lui. Fol Œil les avait prévenu : ses informations n'étaient pas des plus sûres.

Sirius observait son ami, tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait dans le combiné. Il vit James pâlir et le regarder d'un air qui mêlait la panique à la consternation. Au bout du téléphone, il hocha la tête silencieusement, oubliant que son supérieur ne pouvait l'entendre acquiescer ainsi, puis conclut d'un ton pressé : « On transplane immédiatement ! », avant de raccrocher.

Sirius lui fit signe de lui raconter. L'attaque des Mangemorts se déroulait dans un autre quartier que prévu, ça, il venait de le deviner.

Alors, on transplane où ? Oh non… chez Ashcroft, c'est ça ?

James avait secoué la tête, en arborant toujours cette expression qui ne voulait pas y croire.

- Sirius… chez toi.

L'œil doré s'était agrandi de surprise en voyant, dans le reflet derrière elle, une baguette poindre dans la main gantée de noir, dirigée vers elle. Laya se retourna doucement, sentant la panique monter en elle comme un étau qui lui enserrait la gorge. Ce n'était pas Sirius… Ses lèvres formèrent le mot « Non ! », mais rien ne put sortir. L'homme lui répondit avec une voix qu'étrangement, malgré les années, elle reconnut parfaitement. Elle ne put entendre que le premier mot : Avada… La détonation avait assourdi le deuxième. Le carrelage des murs et du sol fut illuminé pendant une seconde d'une vive lumière verte.

Il s'approcha de son œuvre, ôtant sa capuche pointue de ses cheveux d'un blond pâle. Elle s'était affaissée, puis avait chuté dans un silence complet. Il était indéniable qu'elle était extrêmement belle. Elle aurait peut-être même pu rejoindre leurs rangs. Mais voilà, depuis Poudlard, il ne savait que trop combien Laya pouvait se montrer butée dans sa conduite.

« Laya, je t'avais pourtant dit de soigner tes fréquentations. »

Sans autre mot d'excuse, il fit demi-tour, rabattant à nouveau la capuche sur son vaste front blanc.

D'un plop sonore, les deux amis avaient transplané à quelques mètres de la maison. James se précipita de quelques mètres puis s'immobilisa. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Tous deux observaient la parfaite netteté de cette aurore boréale uniquement teinte de verte, qui représentait une tête de mort laissant échapper de sa bouche un serpent. Le dessin était juste au-dessus du toit, tellement proche qu'ils auraient pu le toucher en tendant fort le bras. Il était trop tard.

Le serviteur posa un genou à terre devant son Seigneur.

« Tout s'est déroulé selon vos plans, Maître. Laya Jackson est morte sous mes yeux, j'ai bien vérifié. »

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un silence qui s'allongeait dangereusement. Il risqua un œil au-dessus de lui, en quête d'une quelconque appréciation. Voldemort semblait pensif. Les Mangemorts n'étaient jamais rassurés quand leur Maître demeurait silencieux : ne rien connaître de ses pensées était toujours leur principale crainte. Aussi, quand la voix sifflante et aigue se fit entendre, le serviteur ainsi que l'assemblée présente sentit ses épaules se relâcher et sa respiration reprendre discrètement.

« Il est bien dommage que nous ayons eu à en venir à ce point avec elle. Elle aurait constitué une recrue de choix…. Néanmoins, tu as bien travaillé Lucius, je te récompenserai personnellement, sois en assuré. »

Malfoy inclina à nouveau la tête, sentant la fierté de son Maître et son orgueil personnel le rendre quasiment invincible.

James déposa son manteau sur les épaules de Lily, qui en profita pour enfiler les manches. La cérémonie était terminée et les invités formaient des petits groupes pour discuter, se promenaient aux alentours, ou partaient déjà. Sous son chignon flamboyant, Lily essuya pour la dixième fois ses yeux, dont la rougeur des larmes faisait ressortir le vert des iris.

Elle aurait aimé savoir qu'il y avait tant de monde.

James la serra dans ses bras. Son visage ressemblait à celui de certaines statues de sel : d'un blanc artificiel, et s'obstinant à regarder fixement droit devant lui sans aucune expression. C'était vrai, il y avait eu du monde. Tout son cours de danse, bien sûr. Et même beaucoup de monde de l'académie où elle prenait ses cours. Mais il y avait également une foule d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Quelques uns se lançaient entre eux des regards torves, mais lors de l'éloge, chacun avait communié en son souvenir. Beaucoup de collègues du bureau des Aurors avaient fait le déplacement, certains pour soutenir Sirius, et d'autres qui avait connu la jeune fille. Il y avait aussi quelques membres de la famille Jackson, et enfin une dizaine d'anonymes. Assis entre Lily et Sirius, James lui avait jeté de temps à autres des regards à la dérobée. Son ami semblait rêvasser, la cérémonie ayant l'air de s'apparenter pour lui à un cours du professeur Binns.

James enfouit le nez dans la chevelure rousse de sa femme. C'était une sensation difficile à décrire. Il se rendait compte de tas de choses en même temps, et toutes lui apportaient une réaction contradictoire. Lily était vivante, et bien là, au creux de ses bras. Jamais plus, quand ils franchiraient le seuil de la maison de Sirius, ils ne verraient cette très belle jeune fille les accueillir d'un grand sourire ravi en les débarrassant de leur manteau. Jamais plus, il n'admirerait la grâce infinie de ses danses. Entendrait-il un jour à nouveau le rire de Lily quand il rentrerait chez lui, lorsque souvent elle et Laya discutaient entre filles ? Une phrase avait retenu son attention lors de l'éloge : avec elle, une part de la beauté et de l'humanité du monde sont mis en terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna la tête vers sa droite. Une silhouette solitaire longeait le lac, d'une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches. James offrit son bras à Lily et alla le rejoindre.

Combien de billets je dois te réserver ? Je tiens tout de même à ce que le plus de monde possible me voie sur scène.

Moi, James et Lily bien sûr. Il faudra que je demande au bureau si quelqu'un sera intéressé. Un spectacle de Laya Jackson, ça ne se refuse pas, tu sais.

Surtout quand je joue Carmen. Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait des années que je vénère cet opéra !

Des étoiles dans ses yeux dorés, ses longs cheveux noirs qui devenaient électriques… Il la contemplait d'un regard amoureux, même si elle allait sûrement lui demander d'arrêter un peu car « ça te donne l'air moins intelligent ». Qu'elle serait jolie, en Carmen ! Elle lui avait décrit son principal costume et Sirius se plaisait à se l'imaginer. Sa Laya, sa Panthère personnelle, dansant la séguedille sur une table, dans une longue jupe d'un rouge indécent.

Sirius, arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça te donne l'air moins intelligent.

Il se mit à rire, et fut bientôt accompagné par elle.

Sirius….

James et Lily les avaient enfin rejoints et regardaient Sirius avec une expression d'infinie tristesse et d'une immense douceur. Le sourire chaleureux qu'il leur lança sembla étrangement leur donner envie de pleurer.

Ecoute Sirius…. On peut te raccompagner chez toi, si tu veux… Et puis, Maugrey te donnera quelques jours de congés.

Ah c'est gentil à vous, Laya est toujours contente quand vous passez nous voir. Et c'est vrai que des congés seraient les bienvenus, elle a des tas de choses à me raconter, de ses répétitions. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appris à cuisiner des cookies.

La mâchoire de Lily sembla s'affaisser légèrement, tandis que ses yeux luisaient de plus en plus. James semblait pencher un peu d'un côté, comme s'il portait une talonnette à une seule chaussure.

Heu… Sirius….

Oui, quoi ?

Il les regarda alternativement, passant de l'un à l'autre. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Laya, espérant une information de sa part. Il mettait toujours légèrement de temps de plus qu'elle à comprendre une situation.

James regardait son ami attendre une explication. Lui, Lily. A nouveau lui, Lily un peu plus longtemps. Puis, il détourna son regard. Non pas pour dissimuler qu'il comprenait, mais pour regarder à sa gauche, avec sur son visage toujours cette expression de « allez, dites-moi ce que vous me cachez ! » James suivit son regard, mais ne trouva rien. Il voyait Lily également regarder successivement Sirius et l'espace vide à ses côtés.

Bon, quand vous vous déciderez à me dire ce que vous me mijotez, vous savez où me trouver. Tu viens, ma princesse ?

Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'eux, fixant toujours amoureusement sa gauche. Comment James aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien… Plus rien.


End file.
